


Bundles of HQ!!

by Kiyashii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyashii/pseuds/Kiyashii
Summary: Basically a giant bundle (which I'll be adding onto) that consists of all the Haikyuu!! requests I've gotten from my request blog! Characters and scenarios are all requests and are at random. Check out my profile for other fandoms/animes that I'll also be updating!Comments are always loved, tell me what you thought! óuòWanna request something? Do so (after reading the rules) at: http://fictional-scenarios.tumblr.com !NOTE: Unless specified, all sexual requests will have a female reader!





	1. Chapter 1

As stated in the summary, this is a collection of the scenarios I have posted (or queued) on my request blog for Haikyuu!!! These can be either SFW or NSFW, I'll leave a warning up at the top of the fic for whatever reasons! Most of these are fairly short, so they're a easy and quick read! That being said as well, the updates will be at random since it's the requester's choice of what I post.

Hope you guys enjoy them, and feel free to check out the other bundles I have on my profile and feel free to request things on my blog!

Thanks for reading, and as always, feel free to show your love with comments or likes! I'll always try to get back to you whenever I can.

Love you guys!


	2. Oikawa | Hurt/Comfort?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS asked: Scenario where Oikawa's female crush called him "Shittykawa" and he's heartbroken rip,, I love your blog! >//<
> 
> ME: sorry this scenario is so weak ! hope you enjoy -mod cassie

The side of your face pulsed with pain, your ear and cheek-bone aching enough to bring tears to your eyes. Over Oikawa’s shouting and Iwaizumi’s shouting, what was once a fun game at a park’s volleyball net seemed to be the worst moment of your week. One of Oikawa’s spikes were just a little bit more than you could handle, and the growing redness on the side of your face was evidence of that.

“She said to give it all I got!” Oikawa defended himself, ducking under the net and quickly making his way to you. With you sitting on your ass, hand holding your head and hiding your eyes, he knelt down in front of you and tried to tentatively push your fingers away to a look at the damage. 

“That doesn’t mean you should just blast her like that, idiot!” Iwaizumi yelled in return, digging through his school bag for the pouch of bandages he carried. 

You shoved your face away away from Oikawa’s, embarrassed but also sort of pissed because how could he think you, an amateru at volleyball, could handle one of his iconic spikes? He watched you pull away with a worried expression and tried to follow your movements but you slapped him at the wrist. 

“Stop touching me,” Tears threatened to drip down your eyes and you wiped at them a little too violently, only furthering the irritation. “That hurt so bad.”

“I’m sorry, ___, you should have told me you weren’t ready!”

Looking up at him and frowning, you sniffed. “How could I tell you anything with a ball slamming into my face in the blink of an eye, Shittykawa!”

He sheepishly shrugged, breaking eye contact in guilt. That nickname did not sound good coming from your mouth.

“Oi, oi,” Iwaizumi said, joining Oikawa and kneeling in front of you. He, however, worked to actually help you instead of try to inspect the wound. He pressed a small pad to your face, dabbing your cheek and looking for bruising. It was likely that this had happened before, as it would explain why Iwaizumi would have items like this on the ready in case they were needed. 

You sniffed and dug at the grass with your fingers, letting him. Oikawa didn’t make much more eye contact, standing up and slinking away, foot kicking at the dirt and grass beneath him. 

Iwaizumi pressed a bandage to your face and patted it for good measure, saying ‘you’re fine’ when you flinched at the feeling. After standing up and rubbing idly at your jaw you watched Oikawa, hands shoved in his jacket’s pockets, roll over a rock with his foot before punting it a few feet. 

“I should say sorry, shouldn’t I?” You sighed, shoulders slumping. Iwaizumi nodded and gave you a pat on the shoulder before moving to put his medical stuff back into his bag. Feeling a bit bad for yelling at him, you too seemed to slink as you walked, all hunched shoulders and averted eyes. You stopped in front of him.

“Hey,” you mumbled. He hummed in acknowledgement. “Sorry for yelling at you.”

“It’s fine, I should’ve known not to go overboard.”

You rubbed at your arm awkwardly. “Sorry I called you shittykawa.”

Oikawa breathed a laugh, standing up straight and running a hand through his hair. “I deserved it.” He said.

“You did.” You laughed back at him and playfully shoved his shoulder. He smiled at you, and you returned the expression. 

“You two!” Both you and Oikawa turned towards Iwaizumi, who had the ball spinning between his palms. “Are we still playing or not?”

“Oh, right!” You turned to Oikawa before running off back to the net. “One day I’ll be able to get that set, but that day is not today. Go easy on me!”

Bounding back to the net you returned to your place back at the volleyball net and got ready to resume the match you and Oikawa had been playing.


	3. Kuroo | Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS asked: scenario where kuroo's female crush starts developing a crush on asahi and starts talking about him 24/7 and he's just like wth why are u asking about him anD I WANT ALL THE ANGST GIVE ME PAIN GIVE ME SADNESS WHEN KUROO REALIZES WHATS UP
> 
> ME: HYU i hope you like it!!! i love to write angst so much honestly, as sadistic as it sounds i lowkey love making characters suffer OwO

It hit him in the middle of the night. 2:34 a.m., to be exact, as he had been checking the time almost religiously since midnight wondering when he’d finally be able to fall asleep. The day had been so long, and all Kuroo really wanted to do at this point was get some shut eye and hope tomorrow was just a bit better.

He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, though the darkness of the room didn’t allow him to actually _see_ it. It was just blackness.

His house was silent but his head was roaring. He was living through the day’s events as he always did when he unwinded for the evening, but one thing would not leave his head no matter what he did. The sight of you sitting next to him on your phone, smiling down at the device. He’d asked who you were texting, poking fun at you for seeming so flustered at just a few messages. You just shied away and waved it off as ‘no one’ but in reality Kuroo knew exactly who you were talking to.

_‘Do you think he’s still in practice?’_

_‘Do you happen to know his favorite food? Or movie maybe?’_

Why did you care so much.

_‘I wonder what he’s doing right now.’_

_‘Maybe I’ll go see him once his practice is over with!’_

Why were you so hung up on him.

Asahi. You two didn’t even go to the same school, so your best source of communication was through the phone. Why were you so infatuated with him?

Kuroo hated the fact that he felt as though it was actually _unfair_ of you to do this. He hated the fact that his stomach turned at the sight of you excited to visit him. He hated, _hated_ that he knew why you were so excited.

You were in love with the glass hearted ace. So happy and hopelessly in love that whenever he messaged you would drop whatever you were doing to make sure you didn’t miss a second of talking to him. It wasn’t fair.

Kuroo felt his stomach turn just like before but this time it was just him, alone in his room. You weren’t there like he secretly imagined. You, curled up beside him under the same covers and the same roof and under his arm. He wanted you so much and had since he met you, and for a time he thought maybe you felt the same. He rolled over and faced the clock again. 2:40 a.m. 

At first Kuroo didn’t want to believe it. You and Asahi hardly knew each other after all, so how could romance flourish between two people who went to opposing schools? How could you be into Asahi when he was on the rival team? There was no way, Kuroo told himself.

But then Lev forced him to face the reality of it. 

‘Oooh, ___’s been spending time with that Karasuno’s ace I see! I bet they have something together.’

It was such a harmless comment. But, nonetheless, Kuroo felt his chest squeeze at the words.

2:45 a.m.

_Go to sleep._

Once again he rolled on his back and bit at his tongue until he swore it was bleeding. One hand fisted at his night shirt while the other frantically wiped at his eyes and nose. His heart _ached,_ but he wasn’t going to cry.

Why _him_? Why _Asahi_?

He had nothing personal against the ace. He was kind, gentle, and his humor matched yours, yet he couldn’t help but feel burning jealousy at the thought of him hugging and kissing you. It wasn’t even rage. It was envy, and it was defeat. And it hurt.

Kuroo wiped harshly at his eyes again and sat up, trying to physically shake the feeling off of him. He sniffled in the silence of his room, wiping away tears before they had to a chance to fall.

His eyes caught the phone on his desk, screen lit up with a few notifications he’d been ignoring since he got home. Knowing he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep anytime soon, he flipped the device open and leaned against the wall of his room, blanket barely covering his legs. Kenma had asked him if he was alright, which was vague but very knowing. He knew about his feelings towards ___, and it was likely he knew about her feelings towards Asahi.

 _‘Can I call you?’_ He texted despite the time.

He got an answer back quickly. _Go to sleep for once Kenma, damn it._

_‘Yeah.’  
_

Kuroo swallowed the lump in his throat and leaned his head back against the cool wall, once again staring up into the darkness at his ceiling. He cleared his throat, pressed the call button, and brought the phone up to his ear. 


	4. Kuroo | SerialKiller AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS: omg i love your blog! can you write a scenario where serial killer!kuroo kidnaps this girl and tries to kill her but ends up falling in love with her?? it's okay if you don't feel comfortable writing this!
> 
> ME: OH BOY OH BOY OH BOY OH BOY  
> i love this request so damn much… i might even continue it if i get the motivation huehuehuehue -mod cassie

**TW: Kidnapping**

 

* * *

 

You should have known something was wrong the moment you walked out your front door. All your life you’d heard the stories, heard the tips.  _Don’t go out past midnight. Especially not **alone**. _ But, you were never one to exactly follow the rules. The night was cool, the stars were out, and your phone was at 100%. Just one quick trip around the block was enough to help tire you out, and what could go wrong? It was only 1 am, after all.

Even at 100%, your phone proved to be utterly useless when the screen was shattered by a heavy boot. You barely had time to register what was happening. One minute you were looking down at it, choosing a song to listen to, and the next two strong arms were wrapped around your waist and your phone was ripped from your hands then stomped on. After the shock was replaced by instinct, you fought as hard as you could. As one of those arms moved and your mouth was covered with a gloved hand, you kicked and writhed and ripped at the arms of your attacker. Your efforts were fruitless, however, and in an instant you were pulled into the darkness in what you guessed was an alleyway. 

Feeling the ground move beneath your feet against your will was horrifying. You were being moved at a rapid pace and you could barely even breathe, still trying to tear at your attacker’s skin but finding nothing but thick cloth. Panic made your heart thrash in your chest as you still tried to get away, but whoever had you was certainly strong. Seconds later, still kicking and squirming, you were pulled into a what looked to be a desolate backyard. You were thrown to the ground hard, and it knocked the wind out of you just long enough for your attacker to rip open a pair of double doors settled in the ground. For just a moment you could roll onto your stomach and you almost kicked off the ground into a sprint, but they grabbed your ankle and you let out a deafening shriek. No one came to your aid. the building directly at the end of the backyard didn’t even stir, not one light turning on at your cry for help. 

Once again the ground moved beneath your body and you were hauled from grass, over a hunk of what felt like metal, and then you met air. You were falling, trying to grab anything on your way down, but you soon hit hard cement. In your haze, looking up, you could see the figure standing above the top of the doors before they slammed shut, and your eyes became too heavy to keep open.

* * *

Waking up with what felt like the world’s worst hangover was not a pleasant experience, and if not for the fact that you were already on the ground you’d have fallen over. Your head lolled against a hard wall, the rough material scraping at the back of your pounding head. Though your eyes were blurry, the ceiling light feeling like a knife to your eyes, you squinted through the pain and took in your surroundings. 

From what you could gather, you were in a basement. The walls were a simple grey-blue, the ground white and a dull hanging light bulb illuminating the room. A set of hardwood stairs were straight ahead, leading to what you guessed was the first floor of whatever house you were in. You made an attempt to move from your upright position, but quickly found you couldn’t move your hands. If not for the fact that you’d probably cracked your skull open from the fall, you would have panicked at realizing your hands were cuffed to something behind your back. Instead, you shut your eyes tight and tried to piece together the last memories you could before blacking out. 

_Leaving your building. Listening to ‘The Wolf’ over and over again. Grabbed. Dragged away. Thrown._

You opened your eyes, gasping.

_Kidnapped._

Finally your situation seemed to sink in, your headache only growing in size as you began to struggle against your binds. Your eyes filled with tears, body thrashing. You were going to die. 

Given your hands were stuck, you couldn’t wipe away the tears that slipped down your cheeks. They burned your skin as they moved down your face and dripped off your chin. Your head hung, shoulders shaking. Oh god, how had this happened?

Your attention was abruptly grabbed when the sound of a door being opened echoed among the walls. Head snapping up, the sound of footsteps coming down the heavy stairs sounded and you couldn’t help but press back against the wall, curling on yourself.

“So, how’s my favorite new friend doing?” You cringed at the impossibly cheery voice that could be heard as your kidnapper drew closer. You could see his boots, then his knees, his waist, shoulders, then finally his head ducked into view. “Your head was quite a mission to patch up but hey, that’s all the fun, isn’t it?”

He seemed to be a very young adult. Black hair, a mostly black outfit. His eyes were a shimmering gold even under the poor excuse of a light source. However, what made you shiver was his smile. It was sly, catlike, and menacing. He was staring at you like you were his next meal. 

As you tried to squirm away from him, turning your head to the side, he knelt in front of you and clicked his tongue before taking your chin between his thumb and finger and roughly forcing you to look at him. 

“I’m going to warn you,” He said, narrowing his eyes. They, too, were almost feline. “Don’t take me lightly. I can give you a whole lot of  _hurt_.”

“Oh god.” You sobbed, fighting the urge to rip away from him. He just sighed and lowered his head. 

“You girls always take me the wrong way.” The man stood from you and rubbed his arm, walking to a counter on the far side of the room without a care in the world. “See, you always assume the absolute worst. I only hurt when I have to.”

“What do you want?” You croaked. He looked at you form the corners of his eyes.

“I’m not sure yet.” The man turned towards you, leaning off on one arm propped on the counter. “I’ll think of something fun for us.”

You hung your head again. “You’re going to kill me, aren’t you?”

“Didn’t I just say I only hurt when I have to?”

“Then what counts as when you ‘have’ to?”

He hummed, considered your question for a few moments. “Whatever I choose, I guess.” With your head hung you couldn’t see him look you up and down. “Like for instance, I could cut into you for not listening to me.”

A small cry left you, body shaking as you tried to hold yourself together even in this awful situation. His footsteps drew closer and like before, he was sitting just before you. You couldn’t bring yourself to look up at him, staring down at your lap and mentally kicking yourself for not being to stop yourself from crying and shaking. It was so embarrassing having him just sit there and watch you break down. 

Eventually he did stand up and thankfully walk away, only to stop a few feet in front of you. 

“I’ll be back soon with food. You should know it’s in your best interest to eat when served.” 

With that, he thudded up the stairs and the light went out, leaving you sore and crying in total darkness. 

* * *

You assumed it was morning by now, or at least the next day. Without a window, you couldn’t be too sure but when the door swung open and those footsteps came to stir you from your previous sleep, leaving you dreary when your attacker appeared from the shadows and clicked the light switch on. In his hands, he carried a tray with a plate, a bowl, and a cup of what looked like water.

As you stayed silent he set the tray on the counter and looked over it contents before turning his head to you. “Good, you’re awake.” He smiled at you and grabbed the tray handles, then brought it to you and set it on your legs. “Eat.”

You stared at him like he had two heads. Though speaking was the last thing on your mind, there was no way you would be able to eat without using your hands. So, you shook them and rattled the metal. Thankfully your attacker caught on and raised his brows, laughing at his own stupidity.

“How forgetful of me,” he chuckled, running a gloved hand through his messy black hair. “I forgot about your cuffs. Well, no matter, I’ll just feed you myself.”

“No,” You said on impulse, looking up at him. You did not want his hands anywhere near you, even if it meant getting food. He squinted.

“ _No?_ ”

You swallowed thickly and exhaled sharply, backing down. “I-I mean… Please, just… Let me save you the trouble and f-feed myself. I won’t do anything.”

The man laughed again and sighed, looking at you with that dangerous expression again. “What’s your name?”

“___.”

“Well, ___, it’s no trouble for me.” He said, grinning. Your defeated breath was signal enough for him to start picking at the food in front of you, which consisted of two small halves of what looked to be a turkey sandwich, a small bowl of soup, and a glass of water. He picked up one half of the sandwich and held it to your lips, and, after a moment of hesitation you did lean forward and take a bite. 

“That’s a good girl,” He sang and it made your stomach drop. Still though, you swallowed and took another bite of the food he had prepared for you. It would be a long meal.

* * *

The bowl clattered against the tray as it was set back down, your attacker satisfied and standing up from you as he moved to place it back on the counter. You, on the other hand felt like shit, leaning your head back against the wall and no longer hungry but definitely nauseous. He had hand fed you like a dog and you took every last bite and sip of water he offered. Some survivor you’d be if you ever got out.

The man leaned against the counter again, staring at you. This time, however, you met his gaze and watched with knit brows. He sighed a laugh and turned back to the tray, and you heard the sound of running water from what you could only guess was a sink. 

“You know,” He started, setting the plate and bowl into the sink. “It wasn’t supposed to be like this. I saw you last night and had full intention of taking you here, killing you like the rest of em, but I just… Couldn’t.” He began to clean the plate. “Even now, up close, there’s just something… About you. I can’t put my finger on it but the minute you looked at me, half out of it when I saw you yesterday… You really  _captured_ me, ___.” He smiled into his own words. “___. A beautiful name. Fitting for you, y’know?”

“Why are you telling me this?” You whispered, barely audible. He still heard though, and sighed meaningfully, and turned to you again.

“Because, dear ___,” He began, his smile still apparent but much more… Empathetic. “You need to understand why I’m doing this.”

“Please just,” your voice wavered. “Please let me go. I won’t tell anyone anything.”

He slammed a fist down on the counter and you jumped, staring up at him like a frightened animal.  He was tensing, eyes shut and two fingers pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. 

“No, no,  _no_. Don’t start with all that.”

“Please, I-”

“ _No_!” 

You shut up in a second, biting at your lip and hanging our head. Another meaningful, heavy, exhale. 

“I’m sorry, ___. I can’t let you go.” He moved from the counter, stopping in front of you. Once again his fingers found their way to your chin, and he gently moved your head so you could look at him dead on. He brushed some of your hair from your face, sickeningly gentle. “You bring out a side of me that I didn’t know I had. Don’t make me hurt you, ___. I can’t stand the thought of you hating me.” 

You couldn’t stop the tears from bubbling out of you, shoulders shaking. He gave you a second, sparing you a moment and even looking away for your sake before turning back to you and actually wiping your tears away. Despite the soft caresses, he felt like nails against your skin. "Don’t cry, ___. I’ll take care of you. You’ll learn to love me, you will.” You shook your head and cried some more when he stood up and looked down at your state. Without looking up at him as he left, you heard him stop at the archway that began at the bottom of the stairs. “Get some rest, ___. I have so many plans for us.”

The light clicked off, and like before you were left to sob in the darkness. 


End file.
